A Simple Ponyta Ride
by ShadowPal17
Summary: Pokémon x human content for this one, guys. THIS IS A LEMON, btw! If you don't know what that is, well... let's just say that our character is in for a wild surprise ;P. I hope you are into a little Poképhilia, because there's more than enough of it here. Enjoy!


Raine was very excited to spend her morning tending to her pokémon, especially her prized Blazer. He was a Ponyta unlike any other, as he was constantly entered into pokémon contests and left victorious. She raised him very well, and he was like a breathing trophy to her. She could hardly wait to go on their daily ride. Plus it was a very beautiful summer day outside, and he wasn't the only pokemon she needed to take care of on her routine.

First, she had to get herself ready. She put on her denim shorts and her white tank top, and then she tied her long blonde hair into a ponytail before hopping into her ranch boots and out of the door. She raced into the stables for her flaming colt only to find that he wasn't there. "Could he be hiding?" she whispered to herself quietly. She started calling for him, but she was unsuccessful. Blazer has never skipped out on a ride before, so this was very peculiar to her. She finally recalled that the door was already open on her way in, and she began to panic. Surely her dear pokémon didn't abandon her!

Raine rushed for the door to hunt for Blazer when she was suddenly struck the moment she turned around. She opened her eyes to a great beast standing over her. It was scorching, but she did not feel the flames herself. It stood over her, glaring expectantly into her big blue eyes. She recognized this pokémon to a degree, it is a Rapidash. Wait, it is HER Rapidash! Blazer had finally evolved overnight!

She could barely hold her excitement, but when she attempted to stand up and hug him he pushed her back down with his hooves. "You're... so strong now," she managed to say to him. She looked him down further and noticed something else that was new about him. He had a more sizeable member than before, and it looked to her that he was raring to go. She quickly realized her predicament and tried much harder to get out of his pin. She turned around and rushed to the entrance with no success, and she was quickly knocked over by the heated fire type once more. She faced Blazer to beg for him to stop this at once, but he lunged the tip of his length into Raine's mouth before she can utter a word.

Raine was already starting to gag, but he pushed further and further. His must was all that she could sense, and it was overwhelming to her entire consciousness. She managed to hit him a few times with the base of his cock approaching her nose. Luckily this made Blazer realize that he was hurting her, and he eased off his trainer so she could breathe again. She coughed and gasped, but when she finally recovered she had a moment to think. Something about that felt right to her. Raine had to be sure while she had the chance.

Willingly this time, she placed his tip back into her mouth and resumed their activity. Blazer did not expect this, and he was quickly beginning to thrust his hips along with her motions. She picked up her pace while starting to feel to feel herself get wetter in her nether region. She was getting just as aroused as he, and before she knew it she already had him balls deep into her throat. She was prepared this time and didn't choke on his impressive sex. Her Rapidash quickly became undone and blasted off at the speed of light into her mouth. It was a lot to take in; she never bred him before. After a short while she swallowed most of it all down, but some of it drizzled down her top.

"Well, this shirt's ruined," she teased as she slowly removed it to reveal her supple breasts to her pokémon. He was still very horny, and this was great to Raine as she wanted to try him out. He finally let her upright so she could assume her next position. She got onto all fours and raised her rear into the air just for Blazer. Her skirt flapped up and exposed her other entrances to the fire type, and he did not hesitate to climb aboard. He teased her hole for a moment which almost drove her crazy. Then with one slow push, he made the two of them as one. The horse cock easily filled her to capacity, but Blazer made small advances beyond that, stretching her limit inch by inch. Over time, he had most of his length in. That was the best he could fit, so that was what he would work with.

Without warning the Rapidash began to pump as swiftly and as forcefully as possible, sending his trainer into a screeching frenzy. This was more than she could ask for. "Oh f-uuh-uuck!" She mananaged to cry as she struggled to keep herself in place. It was only a matter of seconds before she began cumming buckets onto his dick. He was far from finished with her. Raine felt weak, but she held on, panting for her prize-winning beauty. The rancher was totally out of breath and was wondering how she would make it...

She was suddenly approached by a Miltank. Her Miltank, Betsy. Raine had forgotten she wasn't alone in the stables, as her squealing got her the aid of her other pokémon. Once Betsy had realized these weren't exactly cries for help, she decided to benefit her trainer in another manner. She moved forward and placed her udder in front of Raine. "Of course," She said to Betsy. "Your Moomoo Milk has rejuvenating capabilities!" She quickly began to suckle on her teet, and she just as quickly regained her strength.

She continued to suck her pokémon dry as the other one did not let up on her backside. She was now able to press against his length, which eventually drove the both of them to the breaking point. He sprayed the last of his sperm both inside and outside of his trainer's sex, simultaneously coating and filling her at the same time. They were both finally finished, and Raine passed out in her stables. The Miltank was satisfied with the display and left, as did Blazer.

Raine awoke a few hours later, and it was already the afternoon. She felt unusually cheery after her event that morning, and she would love to go at it again whenever she stopped feeling so sore from it all. As Raine stumbled out, her eyes met Blazer's. She had a little laugh to herself.

"I guess you'll be doing some of the riding from now on," giggled Raine.


End file.
